


Pampered

by The_Winter_Writer



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (all of the mentioned tags happened in the previous fic which occurred directly before this one), Alternate Universe, Bathing/Washing, Beta Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Established Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Massage, Mentioned Consensual Partner Sharing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tony Stark, Pampering, Playful teasing, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, mentioned Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, mentioned rut sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Writer/pseuds/The_Winter_Writer
Summary: Tony loved Bucky's hands. He loved how good they felt on his tired, aching muscles and how they had him turning into a puddle of content Omega.





	Pampered

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Square filled** : B1 - Pampering

He was sore, aching and still exhausted from days of tending to Steve’s Rut. Tony was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be walking without a slight limp for a few days at least. Enough time for his muscles and ass to stop feeling achy.

“Come on, Sweetheart.” Bucky took the empty cup from him, settled it on their bedside table, and leaned down to gather him up. Tony released a sigh when strong arms curled under him and lifted him up.

They hadn’t been home for long, Bucky setting him up on their bed with another coffee while he ran the bath, but already the scent of home and mates had something soft and warm filling him.

Bucky carrying him saved Tony from making a fool of himself trying to stand and walk on his own. It had been a long, rough Rut and, on top of that, it had been a couple years since he’d spent a Rut with an Alpha.

“Stevie really gave you a workout, didn’t he?” Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of his head and nuzzled against Tony’s, no doubt, messy hair. “You did a good job, doll. You did such a good job taking care of my best friend. Steve told me how good you were for him.”

Tony smiled, content and pleased, as his mate carried him out of the bedroom and towards their bathroom where Bucky had already run a bath. It felt amazing, warm and perfect, on his muscles once he was settled into the water. He wanted to sink down and just _live_ there.

“ _Ohhhhh_.” Tony’s eyes practically rolled in pleasure at how good it felt on his muscles, how his body went limp against the porcelain as he relaxed. He took in the sight of bubbles and breathed in the scent of lavender.

“My poor, exhausted little Omega.” Bucky’s voice was soft and loving as he brushed his fingers through Tony’s hair.

Tony rolled his head to the side and blinked up at Bucky, took in the amused little grin and the affection bright in his mate’s eyes. He wondered if Bucky would have had the same temperament had he been born an Alpha instead of a Beta. _Doesn’t matter…wouldn’t change him. Wouldn’t change a damn thing._

“You try keeping up with an Alpha lost to Rut and see how exhausted you are by the end of it.”

Steve had kept him very, _very_ busy and even Tony’s sleep had been punctuated by Steve fucking him whenever the need struck. It wouldn’t be a shock if the Alpha had passed after they had left to go home. Tony didn’t doubt that Steve was going to be down for the count for at least a day.

He knew Bucky would swing by to check on him, probably when Tony was resting.

“Betas aren’t quite equipped to handle an Alpha Rut, sweetheart.” Bucky dipped his fingers into the water, absently swirling it around, as Tony sighed and relaxed further into the bubble filled water.

Tony’s eyes fluttered closed when Bucky moved and warm, strong hands started working his tired muscles. “Fuck…your hands are _magic_.” The word was moaned when Bucky pressed against a particularly achy muscle. “I think I would have mated you for your hands alone.”

“Sounds like I would have won either way.” The tone was teasing as Bucky moved his hands down, Tony leaning forward with a low moan, still working Tony’s muscles. Bucky’s massages were nothing but bliss and Tony had no problem letting his mate know exactly how much he appreciated it.

Soft, content moans slipped free and echoed out in their bathroom.

After this he wanted to sprawl out on their bed while Bucky massaged him. The very thought of it sounded amazing but, at the same time, Tony didn’t want to leave the warmth of the bath.

As though hearing Tony’s thoughts Bucky moved so his lips brushed the shell of Tony’s ear. “Don’t worry, doll, I’ll give you another massage when we get home.”

Tony grinned while Bucky’s hands moved, dancing over his skin and massaging his muscles, before guiding Tony back to rest against their bathtub once again.

“Head back.”

Hair now wet Bucky started working shampoo into it, massaging his scalp and making Tony want to sink into a light doze. His head lulled as Bucky’s fingers moved before the soap was washed out and his mate focused on cleaning up the rest of his body.

Tony lazily blinked as Bucky pressed a kiss to his clean, wet hair. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you up.” He whined lowly when the plug still inside of him brushed against his prostate and had him clenching down.

Bucky had saved the plug for last as he helped Tony stand in the draining bathtub to wash away the remaining evidence of the Rut he’d helped Steve through.

“There we go.” Bucky murmured once Tony was completely clean. Strong, capable hands helped him out and carefully dried him with a soft towel. Another one went through his hair and a glance in the closest mirror revealed the sight of fluffy hair sticking up. “You’re adorable, sweetheart.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at the teasing grin on Bucky’s face. “Maybe _Steve_ will be nice to me.” He pulled, what he’d been told was, an impressive pout and aimed it directly at his mate. “He wouldn’t laugh at me.”

It was a lie.

Steve would laugh. Steve was a little shit and it made complete sense that Bucky was his best friend. He was also, unquestionably unconscious right now and across town.

Tony let himself be guided into their bedroom and sprawled happily out on their bed after the towel had been discarded on the floor.

The weight of Bucky straddling him had Tony sighing, body relaxing against the clean sheets under him, as his mate leaned forward and started working his muscles again.

“Love your hands. Love them so fucking much.” The words were moaned softly as Bucky’s hands moved from achy muscle to achy muscle. A little whine escaped as his body relaxed more and more with each touch.

“You just love me for my massage skills.”

His eyes slid closed in contentment as a smile tugged at his lips. “You caught me. That’s the only reason I mated you. Only reason.”

“As long as we’re being honest…I only mated you for your ass.” Tony choked on a laugh, “How could I let _anyone else_ possibly mate the guy attached to that masterpiece?”

Tony couldn’t have wiped the grin off his face if his life had depended on it. He glanced back to see a smugly pleased look on Bucky’s face at having made him laugh.

“Is that all?”

“Only thing.”

“I can’t blame you…my ass _is_ amazing.”

Bucky laughed softly, hands moving and fingers digging in just right as Tony’s eyes fluttered shut. “That’s it, doll. Just relax. Let me take care of you.” He nuzzled his cheek against the soft sheets, breathing in their combined scent, as he was slowly lulled to sleep.

Tony sighed as Bucky pressed a kiss against his mating mark. “Love you.” It was soft and slightly slurred as he struggled to stay awake for the rest of his well-deserved massage.

“I love you too, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly...I'm not pleased with this one. I wanted to add more, to flesh it out a bit and make it connect a bit more soundly to the previous set of events but I needed to stick with the "pampering" prompt. The focus is supposed to be the square you're writing for and anything else I would have added would not have fallen under "pampering".
> 
> I'm pretty sure I suck at writing pampering. It felt a bit like pulling teeth trying to write this one. I basically reached the point of "fuck it" and decided to stick with what I wrote. At least it's light and fluffy and loving which is what I'm hoping it came across as because that was my goal. Guess I'll see, huh?
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://the-winter-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
